Transformed
by Areolfos
Summary: When a bored scientist's experiment gets into the hands of an army general who's only concern is to win the vicious war and becomes a critical weapon, the Pokemorph's lives are forever changed, for better or for worse.
1. Prologue: The Experiment

When I walked in the door of Evan's office he was working intently on his computer. I looked at his screen to try and figure out what exactly he was doing, but I couldn't really. I saw a couple strands of DNA, which gave me an idea that I didn't think practical Evan was likely to be working on, but he was pretty unpredictable.

"What are you doing, Evan?" I asked hesitantly. Sometimes you didn't want to know what the scientists here were doing. I waited patiently for a few minutes until Evan pushed his rolly (**sorry had to use that) **chair away from the desk with a triumphant smile.

"Hey Brooke." he said happily. "I was just toying with some DNA." He said simply. I glared at him; that much was obvious. His smile widened and I sighed as I knew what he was about to say.

"Did you want to know something else?" he asked with his evil smile on his face. I glared at him and sighed but told him what he wanted.

"What _exactly_ were you doing? Happy?" I asked. He nodded. Sadly he tended to make people ask for exactly what they wanted. Then the young scientists face lit up again.

"I'm trying to figure out if there is any way to make a hybrid, you know, half human half Pokemon. This," he motioned to the computer, "Is a basic design for a human-Charmander hybrid." He said, looking at the screen proudly.

"Why Charmander?" I asked, curious. Evan glared **(they do that a lot don't they?) **at me.

"Because Charmander make everything better." He said as if it should be obvious. I personally like Bulbasaur, but I wasn't going to start an argument with Evan of all people. Then my expression turned confused. This sort of project had been tried many times before, surely Evan knew that. He was the best scientist at the lab, possibly in the country. If he was taking this undertaking he must have a new idea. He answered as if from my thoughts.

"I know this has been tried before, but this time I really think it will work! See, I'm not doing it like it has been done in the past. They all tried to mess with the DNA _before _the child was hatched." He said it like that explained everything. I gave him a blank look and he sighed.

"I'm trying to make it so that it takes an already existing child and changes it! See, this is a virus that takes over the cells in someone's body and changes them to match the DNA splices I've made. So over the course of a week or so they're changed into a hybrid **(kind of like turning into a vampire if any of you like Twilight- actually a lot like it)**. Get it?" he asked. Though defiantly strange, this new method just might work.

"But," Evan said with a crestfallen look, "I don't know how I'm going to get permission to test. I guess it _**is**_ a bit cruel, but maybe if I would look after the child? I'm sure no one else would…" he said. Poor compassionate Evan, not wanting to hurt anyone but wanting his experiment to work. He sighed.

"Well, I guess that means that this won't work…" he said sadly, putting it into the "Improbable Experiments" folder on his computer. I felt bad but knew that it wouldn't work orthodoxly.

Though we would never know, putting that file in that folder and not getting rid of it was the worst thing we could have done.


	2. Recovery

**General Auld POV**

"General, I think I found something!" a soldier's voice called over my walkie talkie. I figured it probably wasn't anything that great, but went to check it out anyway. I observed the good work of my soldiers as they searched the abandoned lab for anything useful. Ever since this lab had been abandoned around 30 years ago, it had fallen into disrepair. What caused this no one would ever know, but we could reap some benefit from it.

When I reached the room my soldier had led me to he was working at a computer with an amazed smile on his face. When he saw me he resumed his normally blank expression but motioned me over. I looked at the screen and saw a two color strand of DNA.

"What is it?" I asked, not impressed. I'd seen DNA experiments before.

"General Auld, sir, this is a plan for the making of a Pokemorph!" He said. I narrowed my eyes. This must be a trick; many had tried and failed at the making of those freaks. Not that they wouldn't be incredibly useful in battle, of course. But Jon was one of my most trusted soldiers, close to being promoted, so I didn't just immediately leave.

"You've checked for all the signs of not working?" I asked. As I said, we have run into many of these before and they usually had had certain things in common that killed them. He nodded.

"Yes sir! This one looks like it actually might work! See, it works differently than the others have." I looked at the screen and saw that what Jon said was true. It seemed to be a virus rather than just a DNA splice while the creature was still an egg. I thought about it, and then turned to Jon.

"Are there instructions on how it works?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes sir, right here." He said, pulling up a new window. I studied this, skimming through it.

"I see…" I mumbled. I stood up from my stooping position. "Jon!"

"Yes sir?" he asked. I motioned at the computer.

"Take these plans, and the instructions to. We'll give this one a shot." I ordered. Jon looked happy that he had found something worthwhile, but he had been a soldier for a while and hid his emotions quite well. I believe I'm the only one who can tell what he's thinking from his years at my side.

"Yes sir!" he said and turned back to the computer to put the files on his mega big flashdrive. I turned away and continued observing the soldiers in the lab. No one else found anything interesting, so after about an hour more search we went back to the base.

When we got to the base I ordered Jon to the office for a report. When he came in he handed me a smaller flashdrive, just big enough to hold the files he had recovered from the lab. I plugged it into the computer and pulled up the new information.

"Whoever came up with this must have been a genius…" I muttered. Then I turned to Jon. "Do we have any geneticists on duty now?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes sir, we have Doofenshmirtz and Smith on the job at the moment." I nodded; they were plenty capable. Probably.

"Take a copy of these plans to them and have them start working on it. I want an experiment done as soon as possible." Jon looked a bit troubled. "what is it?" I asked impatiently. He shuffled his feet nervously.

"It's just that… well, you would need a human child, and he might very well die. Don't you have a problem with that?" he asked, cringing at the look I gave him. I slowly stood up and walked over to him, staring him down from my taller position.

"Jon. This might be the way to win the war. Don't you want that? I'm sure you want your son out of duty…" I said, leaving the sentence hanging. Jon flinched at the mention of his son, who had been in the army for two years and he hadn't seen since then.

"Y-yes, sir. I'll get them right away." He stammered and ran off to do so. I smiled evilly. I just loved to frighten people like that.


	3. Seth

**Jon POV**

I nervously walked to the genetic labs. I didn't want to possibly ruin a child's life with this, but I couldn't disobey General Auld without severe consequences and I _did _ want Joseph to come back, so I guess I'm stuck with it.

When I got to the lab the scientists didn't even look up at me. They seemed to be working on something else. But this job was from the General and got priority.

"Smith! Doofenshmirtz!" I called, calling them to attention. They may have been scientists, and I may be a soldier, but I'm the General's right hand soldier. So I get to boss them around on his business.

"We've just gotten back from a scouting mission. Here's the info on a new Pokemorph idea, which the General thinks will work. Until this is done you are to do nothing else. Got it?" I ordered. They nodded stiffly and took the flashdrive and looked at its contents. As I left I heard them talking about the genius of the creator.

**Doofenshmirtz POV**

"This idea is amazing!" I marveled for the hundredth time. Then I turned to Smith. "I guess we need a subject. You go get one, make sure it's a boy, and I'll edit this DNA a bit. OK?" I said, using my slight authority to make him obey. He nodded and ran off to find someone to test this on while I turned to my computer and observed the genetics.

After getting the gist of how the person who made this had done it, I changed the DNA to make the morph a Charizard rather than a Charmander. He would have wings, a muzzled face, claws, and the ability to breathe fire and use other such attacks. And, just because I could, I decided to make him shiny. I grinned at the vision of how our new creation would turn out.

**Smith POV**

As I flew above the forest separating our lab from the nearest town on my Pidgeot I thought about what I had to do. I knew it was wrong to take the children from their parents, but the general did not deal well with people who didn't follow his orders. I'd try and get a doomed child maybe…

As Pidgeot landed in an alley I jumped off her and withdrew her. As I walked around the low class part of town I looked out for abandoned kids in the alleys. I found it amusing, yet at the same time rather sad how few people knew of this area even though it was adjacent to many of their houses.

A bit ahead I saw a doctor walk out of a house with a grave look on his face. I hurried to him to talk to him.

"What is it doctor?" I asked. He looked at me oddly, as if surprised to see someone so well dressed in this part of town, but told me.

"The child in there is close to death. He was attacked by a wild Spearow for food and is suffering severe loss of blood, and we cannot afford anymore of his rare blood type." He said sadly. I nodded.

"I think I'll be able to take care of him…" I muttered. The doctor looked surprised but nodded.

"That would be good." He said as he walked off. I hurried to the door of the house and knocked on the door. A sad looking woman with a thin Growlithe at her side came to the door.

"Yes?" she asked dejectedly.

"Ma'am, my name's William Smith. I am from a nearby lab." I purposely avoided my specific position. I might as well tell as much truth as possible. "I heard about your son. I believe I can save him, but you may not see him again. Do you wish my help?" I offered. She looked happier but still sad.

"Could you? I would miss him, but I guess I'd rather he live and not see me than die…" she turned inside to fetch him while I marveled at how easy that was. She came back to the door with a young boy, about one year old. According to the directions that should work…

"Here, his name is Seth. Please take good care of him…" she said as she let the Growlithe say good bye, and then handing him to me. That woman must really want her child to live to give him to a complete stranger, I thought.

"Don't worry, ma'am. I will take as great care of him as I can." I said as I left. I heard the Growlithe bark sadly as I left with Seth, but he to seemed to know that he would be in better care with me. I got on Pidgeot's back and flew towards the lab to show Seth to Doofenshmirtz.


End file.
